Oneshot Collection
by Kurescent
Summary: OS3, Sweets. GilxAkari - I never really liked sweets, to be honest. But... She just may change my mind about them.
1. Steps: Tao x Akari

Starting off the collection of oneshots is Tao x Akari, along with a *small* side dish of Chihaya and Mai. Not too sure abut the next oneshot though. Feel free to request any Tree of Tranquility or WakuAni pairings for me to do via a review~ I'm open-minded, and like just about any pairing. ^^. Be it friendship or romantic. You can give me a theme too, if you want. :D. Summary will change with every new oneshot. Updated weekly, or so.

Bah. I need to work on my writing some more. D: … By the way, have any of you noticed how Natsume killed Tao's personality in the English version of ToT? ;____;. He was so cute in the Japanese version. D: . Now all he talks about are… Naps and fish. *end of rambling*

Been doing oneshots while working on my long fic… … *shot* . Been a bit lazy… Okay, I suck at excuses.

* * *

**Tao x Akari - Steps  
**

Akari was dangerously sitting over the near edge of the pier, as she held her fishing rod between her two palms. Casting the rod into the cool, deep water, she heard a splash, which had come from the impact. Now all was left was too be patient.

Something she wasn't very good at.

Several minutes had passed, and she could feel herself growing more and more bored each second. At the moment she had thought otherwise of quitting fishing, she could feel that her rod had caught onto something. Reeling it in, her eyes were wide with anticipation. This was her first catch in her life! Wheeling up her rod while pushing it back like she had seen the pros do, she was a bit disappointed that whatever she had caught onto wasn't putting up much of a fight. Nevertheless though, she had got something, which put a bit of excitement.

As the hook came into clear view, her previous expression disappeared. It was no fish, and was definitely not something she wanted to eat.

It was algae. Yuck.

She frowned as she threw it back into the sea. This was a lot more frustrating than she had expected. Placing her rod beside her in a somewhat rough fashion, she laid on her back, until she heard footsteps. Twisting her head to look at who just had came; she saw both Chihaya and Mai. The two sure were on pleasant terms nowadays, weren't they? Seeing a bucket in Mai hand, its contents held several fish. They both laughed as Mai skewered each fish, and as Chihaya started a bonfire. Seems like they were making grilled fish today, and so far, it smelled extremely delicious.

She now had a newfound motivation. To satisfy the crave that found itself in her tummy. Throwing her rod in once again, she began humming a soft tune. Perhaps that would keep her busy.

But it didn't.

Taking her enthusiasm down a notch, she sighed, letting down her guard. Nothing interesting was happening so far, that is, until she saw a beige flip-flop.

"Tao?" Akari had inquired, before looking up to the figure above her.

"Correct!" He had said brightly, plopping down next to the girl. "I see you're using the fishing rod I gave you."

"Uh huh." Answered Akari with a crestfallen expression. "So far nothing though… How will I get the fish to make Darren's rainbow and crave my starving tummy now?" She added the part miserably.

Tao cast her an odd look, obviously confused. "… Darren's Rainbow?"

"Oh!" Akari clamped her mouth with her hands as soon as she realized she had leaked information about the Harvest Sprites. Putting up a front, she waved her hands in front of her defensively. "I mean; I need fish for Darren's recipe! It's a recipe in a cookbook… I'm not insane, I swear I'm perfectly norm-"

Cutting her off with a loud chuckle, Tao shook his head playfully at her. "I get it, I get it."

Akari puffed up her cheeks, and then released the air as she just remembered Toby's specialty.

Fishing.

"Hey Tao…" Mused Akari, toying with her fingers, "Do you think you could help me with fishing? I'm not doing too well." Her frown deepened. "You're a really good fisherman, so… I was hoping, since you're here and all." "It's fine if you don't' want to though."

The boy beside her could see as his face reddened. He wasn't used to compliments so much; unless being called a lazy and slow person counted as one. "Y-you really think so?" He finally breathed out.

"Of course!" Exclaimed Akari exasperatedly. "Why would I lie?"

Turning an even brighter red, he sucked up all his courage not to blow up. Leaning over the pier a bit to glance at Akari's hook, he went back to his normal position, and looked at her somewhat quizzically. "A- Akari, you forgot to put bait."

The truth hit her. Hard.

"You got to be kidding me!" She said, reeling back in her hook. She met only silver. "I-I can't believe I forgot bait." Muttered Akari. It brought a small blow to her. How could she be so … stupid?

"Don't worry, we all make mistakes… Even if some are more silly than others." whispered Tao, standing back on his feet. For some unknown reason to him, he felt like cheering up the girl. "Come on, let's take a break and get you some bait at the same time. You've been sitting here for a while."

Her face held mixed emotions, as she was a bit unsure of what to do. She decided to follow Tao.

-----

"Oh wowww!" Exclaimed the girl, as she entered the fisherman's house. "You sure have a lot of things in here."

Tao had a faint blush on his cheeks. He found it a bit embarrassing to bring a girl into his house, but he managed to keep his cool. "Aha – I guess I do…"

The boy walked over to his fridge, as the girl continued to comment positively on almost everything in his house. He was even more nervous now. Taking out a plate out of the fridge, he called out to the girl. She immediately stopped her seemingly endless notes.

"Do you like sashimi?" His voice came closer to her, as he set the plate on the table. "Go ahead and eat." He said, removing the plastic wrap around the dish.

As she reached over to take a piece, she plopped it into her mouth. She must've finally found heaven. "Uwaa~" swooned Akari. "If only I was as good as a fisherman as you right now, I'd be able to eat this everyday!"

"It's not that g-great." Stammered Tao, "Besides… You'll catch up to me in skill someday." He said this earnestly. "You just need to take it one step at a time. Rushing will always hinder reaching your goals..." By then, he had noticed how much talking he had done. "Haha! You must think I'm odd though, so you don't have to listen…"

Akari tilted her head, as she suddenly began to view Tao in a whole new light. Perhaps he was a lot more of an interesting person than she thought. Previously, she had this whole image of him that he was a person that only cared about naps and fish. A smile tugged at her lips. Good thing she came, because right now was the highlight of her day.

"Don't put yourself down, Tao." Said Akari, as her face inched closer towards his. "You just gave me a lot more motivation!"

Tao raised his head at her, and blinked several times before taking in what she had just said, and how close she was to him. He tried his best to stop himself from looking away in embarrassment. "A-alright then."

"Pfft!" Akari bursted out loud, falling out of her chair in laughter. "You're just so cute sometimes, Tao!"

The boy was now beat red, not looking at the girl at all.

"Ahah… Sorry for laughing." Apologized the girl, as she brushed a tear away from her eye. "Anyway…" Said Akari in a more serious tone. "Would you walk those steps with me?" She continued, smiling. "The steps to catching my first fish, and the steps to becoming a more successful fisherman." A small blush was laid upon her face. "Now you have me being cheesy, Tao! It's all your fault."

He took no time at all to answer, and when he did…

The two were grinning at each other, madly.


	2. Call Me: Yuuki x Wakuani Witch

Woohoo!

Second oneshot, featuring Wakuani characters Yuuki and Witch! Slight spoilers on the Witch's real name, so … Beware? Oh, and some Yuuki and Wizard friendship. Wrote this one right after Steps.

Don't know about this one too, a bit iffy on it… … .____. . I don't own Wakuani myself, but I've read a bit about it... I hope that the Witch isn't too OOC or anything.

* * *

**Yuuki x Wakuani Witch – Call me**

_"… My name, it's…" The voice called after him softly, the look upon her face was relieved. It was like a burden had just been taken off of her chest. A playful smile was on her face, as she slowly disappeared from his vision. _

"… A curse?"

"Yep, that appears to be so."

"So _that's _why she can't say her name. Huh. I always thought it was 'cause it was a really bad name or something."

Yuuki was sitting on a chair across the infamous Wizard of Harmonica Town. The two of them were discussing. "I wonder why she wouldn't tell me in the first place…"

Wizard raised his eyebrow, "Are you sure you aren't infatuated with her?"

"O-of course not!" Yelled back Yuuki, crossing his arms from sheer stubbornness. "Wait wait, doesn't that mean you have a real name as well, Wizzie? Are you under a curse too?"

He nodded his head as a reply, resting his head against his palm. Being called 'Wizzie' often got on his nerves, but he managed. The brown haired boy was such a troublesome friend to have, but how could he complain? He was one of his only. "Of course I do." He answered. "I just don't want to tell anyone, I'm not under any curse."

"Awww." Mumbled Yuuki, poking the boy excessively. "Come ooon, you know you want to tell me."

"No." His voice was flat and firm.

"Even if I bribe you with a Tam-Tam mushroom?" He questioned, reaching into his rucksack.

"Bribery doesn't work on me."

"… IS YOUR NAME SHARK?" Breathed out Yuuki in conclusion, facing the boy with the multicoloured eyes straight on. "Come on, it has to be… I mean, there's Fin, and Gil… THEN YOU HAVE TO BE SHARK!"

"You're unbelievable sometimes, you know?" He replied with a sweat drop. "You must have a lot of time to think of these things, eh?"

That was the last straw. Except, he didn't have any straws to begin with. So instead, he threw up his arms in frustration and gave up. "You're as stubborn as a mule, Wizzie."

"I don't appreciate being compared to animals."

"… Shut up." Stated Yuuki, punching the boy lightly in the shoulder. Rising from his chair, he walked over to the door. "Anyway… I'm going to go to the Tam-Tam Forest now, since you're being such a butt."

"My butt is only a small part of my whole body, but whatever." There he went again. "I predict something development will happen." He added unnecessarily, with a small twinkle in his green eye. Now he was trying to grate on the red haired boys nerves.

"You and your fortune telling!" Exclaimed Yuuki, as he exited the house. The Wizard really was too much for him to handle sometimes.

-----

Walking along the dirt path, Yuuki had finally found himself to be in front of a little house. Outside, he saw a silver haired girl, knelt down, patting on soil to plant a flower.

"Hey Witch!" He said, calling to her with a wave.

Her head immediately turned after hearing his familiar voice. "Hey! You're late today!" She huffed, hands by her hips.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "I was hanging out today with Wizzie longer than I expected. He said that there would be some development today, funny guy."

At the word 'Wizard', her bright red eyes narrowed. "Do you have something against him or something, Witch?" He asked, in response to her negative reaction.

"Why should I tell you?" She mumbled, "You're just going to tell Stupid-eye's in the end, aren't you?"

Yuuki sighed, as his hand met his forehead. Witch was pretty much head on with her analysis. He just couldn't keep his mouth shut sometimes; he was not one to keep secrets too well.

"You two are so alike…" He muttered, running a hand through his hair. He stopped himself just in time though – wouldn't be good to be another… Gil. "So, what'chu doing?"

Her eyes softened, as she faced the bright yellow flowers she planted earlier. "I took your advice to plant them, you know, to make my house look more welcoming." She momentarily paused, and then continued, quite haughtily at that. "You should be proud that I followed it!"

He just replied with a small chuckle, as he walked over by the flowers she had planted. He fingered them with his hands, and felt their crisp leaves. "Let's just hope you can keep them alive then, Witch."

Witch felt her temperature rising, and took out her staff out of nowhere. She began to bonk Yuuki repeatedly on the head. "Stupid Idiot! Of course I can! What do you take me for?"

Before he could answer though, he could feel himself getting dizzier and dizzier by the second. What was happening? He didn't know. At least… Not anymore.

---

His consciousness slowly crept back, as he blinked slowly. He took in a pair of worried eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" She said, instantly relieved by his awakening. "I'm so sorry!"

"Wait, before anything, tell me what happened." Bewilderment was spread all across his face.

"I- uh. Knocked you unconscious." She winced.

"You sure treat visitors nicely." Yuuki said teasingly. His head pounded a bit, but he did not let it show.

She turned around stubbornly, and crossed her arms. She heard a groan escape from his throat, and quickly returned to his side. "Are you… Okay?" She asked, while biting her lip. "This is all my fault."

"No, it's fine." He said with a slow grin. It was different for him to see this part of Witch. "You're way cuter when you're like this, by the way."

The girl turned a bit flustered, as she poof-ed out her staff again. "Don't make me-"

"Woah woah." He soothed. "Don't want me going unconscious again, right?"

She huffed once again, and her staff disappeared. "Fine, you owe me for taking care of you!"

"You're supposed to, aren't you? You're the one that caused this." A small laugh escaped his lips. "Fine then, what do I owe you?"

She didn't expect him to give in so easily. Her cheeks turned into brighter colour. "W-well then, for starters… My name… Witch doesn't sound… So appealing."

"Your name…?" He continued, motioning his hands for her to go on.

"My name… I told you it, remember…?" Her voice by now was faint and serene. "I-I… Could you call me by it…?" She flushed deeper thinking about it. She usually wasn't like this. Why did this boy make her feel this way?

So what he was talking about with Wizard wasn't a dream. It was reality. He grinned at her, and sat up from the couch he was laying on. Placing one of his hands on the Witch's spare one, he returned the same tone of voice she had. "Alright… Thanks for taking care of me then, _Vivi_."

She couldn't tell why, but the way he said her name made her happy, and the hand he had placed on hers felt reassuring. "Hehe, then I'll call you Yuuki, instead of Idiot. You should be happy, that I'm calling you that!"

"I am, I am… Don't worry."

In the end, it turns out the Wizard was right about the fortune…

Oh, that damned bastard.


	3. Sweets: Gil x Akari

Third oneshot in the ollection, yaaay~ Featuring Gil and Akari, told in Gil's p.o.v. I'm sorry that he's so OOC in the end. T___T;

So corny too. D: . But… I liked it. u__u; .

Still taking requests for oneshots ^^. … Maybe I'll write another GilxAkari sometime too.

The pairing is so cuteee. ;___;

* * *

**Gil x Akari – Sweets **

**Winter 23**

Snowflakes gently flew down from the sky; it danced elegantly as the wind pulled it along. The scenery was beautiful. I had to admit that much. I fastened my white vest, and pulled my workbag from the corner of my room. Today was the last day of work for me since the Town Hall was closed for the holidays. Pity that I wouldn't be able to see her the next few days, since we rarely had a reason to communicate besides at work. Yeah right, I scoffed. I wouldn't want to see her anyway.

I slipped on my dress shoes that were on the door carpet. They were always perfectly polished. Whether a man is at work, or just simply dressing up casually, he should always look professional. One of the sayings I lived by. I stepped into the cool air, and could immediately see my frozen breath in front of me. I consciously wrapped around my scarf a little tighter. Getting hypothermia was not something I was looking forward to. I had fifteen minutes to get to the Town Hall. Wouldn't take long at all with the cold temperature.

The building had her- no, the heating system, after all.

-----

"Hello Gil." Smiled my co-worker. She always seemed to be clad in a frilly blue and white dress. It was rather silly when I first saw it, but I guess I got used to it after seeing it for over a year.

I looked around the room before my eyes stopped at the table where the other girl worked. "She isn't here yet Gil, if you're wondering."

"I wasn't looking for her." I said simply, walking towards my desk.

I took out a beige folder and took out one of its sheets. The sheet held the island's statistics, and I hate to admit it, but ever since she came, the island had been getting better.

It was probably just a mere coincidence.

The chime of the Town Hall rang shortly after I put back the sheet. I didn't even bother to look up, since I already knew who it was.

Her.

"'Morning Elli," the girl said softly. "Hello Gil."

"You're later than usual." Blinked Elli. "'Morning to you too though."

She flushed, and dropped her head to look at her toes. "Sorry, I was just doing some last minute… You know, wrapping."

Her face suddenly brightened at the thought as she rummaged through her brown messenger bag.

"Here you go, Elli." She said, placing a silver box in her hands. "…and…"

She slid over to me, and held a deep blue present, wrapped with a shiny red bow. I was a bit taken aback; we were not the best of friends, yet she still got me a present? I didn't even think at least once to get her something.

"T-thank you, Akari." I said a bit nervously. Nervous? How could I possibly feel that? I was a man built on pride, for heavens sake.

"No prob, Gil." She replied, flashing a smile. She turned her back against me, heading towards the stairs.

That was it? She wasn't expecting anything else in return? I felt a bit guilty for not buying her anything.

"Hey, Akari." I called, before she started at her daily work.

"Yes Gil?" She asked, as she halted her steps.

"Want to… Meet up at the Kirsch Inn tomorrow?"

Her eyes were round and filled with curiosity, as she tilted her head in thought. "Sure, I guess." She said, rather slowly. "What time?"

"Noon." I was barely aware that I was asking her this. But… I was only doing this out of guilt, and nothing more.

At least, that's what I thought at the time.

"See you there then, don't ditch!" She said with a smile. She ran up the stairs to the library.

That was her job – to organize the books in the library. I couldn't help but feel this fluttering feeling in my gut. I had never felt this way before… Perhaps I was a bit sick because of the cold. I was unconsciously staring at the present.

That had to be it.

-----

I found myself surprisingly giddy in the morning, even though I barely had any sleep last night. That was odd – this was the first time in my life that this had happened. I also had this strange urge to tear open the blue present that I received just yesterday. I had self-control, and would wait for tomorrow.

Hopefully.

Walking along the path fully clothed in my winter attire, I turned the knob on the Inn. The place was conveniently located near my house. I was early for our meeting.

"Hey Gil!" I heard Mai call me. She waved, and I waved back. She swiftly came to me with a notepad. "Tomato juice and tomato risotto to go?" She asked, ready to jot down the items down.

"No thanks. I'm waiting for someone." I said back politely.

The girl in front of me stifled a giggle. Girls sure liked to giggle, didn't they? "Oh, I see… With Akari?"

I raised my brow at her. "And how do you know about it?"

"So you finally got the guts to ask her out! Near Christmas too!" She chirped with a clap.

I blinked. What?

"I mean, everyone knew it was going to happen someday! You and her! You guys are perfect!" She continued to ramble until we both heard the door chime. This was the first time in a while that I was utterly confused.

"Gil, you're early." She said first thing as she came in. She took notice of Mai, and waved at her with a tiny smile. "Hello Mai."

"Oh!" She said, placing a hand at her lips. "Sit down here, you two." She pointed towards the table that was right beside us.

The both of us seated ourselves down as Mai held out her notepad once again. "What would you two like to order?"

Akari spoke first. "I'd like… a Hot Cocoa, please."

I took it that she was not hungry. "Hot Cocoa here too, no sugar though." I reminded.

"Got it!" Cheerfully sang Mai. "I'll be back soon with your order~"

As she skipped away, Akari placed her head on her palm, gazing at me with her big brown orbs. "You don't like sweets, Gil?"

"You could say that…" I could not pry myself from her; no matter how hard I tried.

"I see…"

Mai came quickly, breaking our awkward silence. She also placed the bill on our table before she scurried away to who knows where. I could see Akari reaching for the receipt, before I snatched it.

"Gil…" She said weakly, eying the piece of paper in my hand.

"No Akari, as a gentleman, I should be paying."

She nibbled on the corner of her lip before she surrendered, and then took a sip of her deep brown drink. Mine was bitter.

Just how I liked it.

We hadn't spoken a word the whole time, but it would be a lie to say if our eyes weren't locked during the whole time.

"Thank you for the afternoon Gil." She said, as she got up.

"No problem, Christmas is coming up, after all." I then noticed that she was shivering slightly.

Taking off my coat, I placed it around her shoulders, automatically. "I'll walk you home." It sounded more like a command than I intended it to be.

She shook her head, but then I silenced her with a finger. She was a bit reluctant, but allowed me to in the end. Like I expected, our walk ended up being blissfully quiet.

"Thank you again, Gil." She said, facing me. "But… I never knew you didn't like sweets. You can exchange what I got for you."

"It's fine, Akari." I said, patting her on the head. "Don't worry, sometimes, I'll make an exception."

She looked relieved. The snow was still gently falling around us, as I pulled her closer to me. I gave up to one of my urges, and brushed my lips against hers.

"You're an exception too, so don't worry."

Her cheeks started to turn a tomato colour, as she wrapped me in a hug.

This definitely, was an exceptional sweet.


End file.
